


Kolizja

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [79]
Category: Fast & Furious (2009), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Zakazane Pairingi, Zakazane Pairingi 2016
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Dominic jednego nie może ludziom darowaćPrompt 79. "Kolizja"





	

          Dominic wychodził z założenia, że każdemu można wszystko wybaczyć. W końcu ludzie mieli prawo popełniać błędy. Jednak jednego nie mógł darować...  
– Co to ma być, do cholery?! Jeździć nie potrafisz? – warknął.  
– Przepraszam, ale to była twoja wina. Ty wyjechałeś w boku, a dobrze wiedziałeś...  
– Nic nie miałem wiedzieć, nie wiem jak mogłeś zrobić to naszym samochodom!  
– Następnym razem się ze mną nie ścigaj, jeśli tak bardzo ci to przeszkadza. I ta kolizja to twoja wina! – krzyknął Brian, odwracając się i ruszając w stronę domu.  
          Dom jedynie westchnął, obserwując swojego partnera. Był pewien, że gdy zwróci do domu, będzie miał przejebane...


End file.
